warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Karyst
Karyst '''is a Tenno single dagger introduced in that deals innate damage. The Karyst Dagger can be sold for . The Karyst dagger blueprint can be acquired from the Market for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. '''Advantages: *Highest base damage of all single daggers. **Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor and ignores Shielded and Proto Shields. **High and good damage – effective against armor and health. *Second highest status chance of all single daggers, behind . *Stance slot has a polarity, matching and stances. *Can use the dagger-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Machinery, Robotic, and Fossilized. *Low – less effective against shields. *Low critical chance. *Tied with for the second slowest attack speed of all single daggers, after . Notes *The stance slot has polarity, matching the and stances. *Quick melee limits the weapon to attacking a single target at a time. *Has Momentum so while swinging you are immune to knockdowns, pulls, etc. *When combining elemental mods, the Karyst's innate damage is added last. *Jump attacks will always inflict the proc, regardless of the weapon's current elemental mods. *When equipped without a Stance mod, the Karyst adds a 4th lunging stab on its normal attack combo that propels the Warframe a good distance forward, which is useful for catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc, despite the fact that the Karyst has no physical damage element. This effect is lost if one uses the stance, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. **If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Trivia *The Karyst is the only single dagger that is available in the Market. All other daggers are available only through Nightwave, Invasions and Red Veil. *The name and shape of this dagger are based on the Kris, an Indonesian dagger. This trait is shared with the Skyla of . **Traditionally, the belief is held that poison added to the Kris during the forging process grants it an envenoming effect when used in combat. Further, the "flambard" style blade would help hold poisons applied to the blade before combat, as well as inflict more substantial wounds against sliced opponents; a useful characteristic against unarmored opponents in hot weather climates. This is the likely inspiration for this weapon doing toxin damage. *The swirl pattern on the blade closely resembles patterns seen on Damascus steel. Media KarystCodex.png|Karyst in Codex. A look at Warframe Karyst Warframe Karyst Pro Builds 1 Forma Update 14.2.0 Warframe Karyst A Gay Guy Reviews Karyst, A Hammer-Like Dagger? Warframe Covert Lethality Mod & New Karyst Setup Discussions (U18.8.2) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 6. *Damage increased from 50 Toxin to 273 (30 Impact, 84 Puncture, 72 Slash, and 87 Toxin). *Range increased from 1 to 1.75. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 26%. *Slam Attack increased from 100 to 546. *Slide Attack increased from 107 to 546. *Parry Angle set to 45. *Follow Through increased from 0.3 to 0.9. *Karyst is now available in Conclave. *Introduced. }} See Also * , -based dual swords. * , another -based melee weapon. de:Karyst es:Karyst fr:Karyst Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Dagger Category:Tenno Category:Toxin Damage Weapons Category:Update 14